Neo-Spiderman
This I currently a placeholder page to prevent spoilers, there will be quite some data filled however, read at own risk! Neo-spiderman is the spiderman of all canon-0 lines. Basic info Name: Alias: Neo-Spiderman Age: 26 Gender: male Appearance: '' Blade - street.jpg|Neo-spiderman - street Neo-spiderman.jpg|Neo-spiderman Personality: most will come during the rp, however he will try to make spiderman type of jokes, he has some social fear issues when not wearing his mask if he thinks he will have to live with people for a long time, which is due to the following: getting hated and targeted for no clear reason aside being different due to having experienced slight brain damage at a very young age, nothing that effects his abilities or daily live but he has developed mentually at a different rate then normal (though at his current age this is not that noticeble anymore) and may have some other ways of viewing things or doing things, being different compared to "normal"people) Profesional status: ''status: hero Fraction : Rogue (no affliction) position: solo Powers: Mutant level: : <Power classification> power list: An example is here below> < Power typing; Power name ::: Power level: (see mutant level) class ::: (explanation of power) > history/ Bio: A few months ago his entire live was suddenly turned upside down. At first the entire world was like the real world, no people with powers existed outside tv shows and comic books, even spiderman himself has never been more then the comics we all have read, the tv cartoons we all have watched and the real action movies we all know, it was a normal real world live. Yet one day he woke up with knowledge that made no sense, he knew he had these powers, he knew he had hidden a costume as well, the original outfit. He had no idea what has happened so he did the next best thing, go out as he knew he could do now and try to figure out what has happened, why his own reality has changed the way it did. During this time things escalated, at the start all he had to worry about was simple drug dealers and armed robers, but one day a large humanoid snake appeared who seemed to have been hit by the same issue, changed by what ever happened but sadly for this one, he lost his memories and acted on instinct, wanting to go home, this never changed for the man... and so stuff kept happening, things straight from the spiderman world such as not one but 2 doc ock's showed up (one with the stolen prototype of the arms and one that wanted the prototype back), venom and carnage but also enemies unique to his reality showed up off course... During these events the original suite was broken beyond repair and so he made his own unique outfit you can see above while things got worse they also got better and then comes the time of this rp useful notes: equipment: '' ''others: Category:All Category:Admin only Category:Drake Baku Category:Characters Category:Canon-0 Category:UC Category:Rogue Category:Crossover